Delicious Sensuality
by TintinLover
Summary: A simple feet massage leads to an unexpected outcome Haddock/Tintin SLASH


**I hope I wasn't too exhausting, it took me almost four pages to this fic! And sorry if I was too repetitive in some actions,this isn't my native language so it's hard to elaborate more. And...sorry for the crappy title xD**

The ginger boy sat tiredly at the edge of the bed. His appointment took longer than he thought and his stomach rumbled hungrily. Worst, his feet were killing him! He had the "brilliant" idea to make a long walk instead of bringing his car. Now he regretted it!

Moaning, Tintin took off his shoes and massaged them through the white socks, moving his toes. He went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water. Back to his room, he pulled off his socks and soaked his feet in the water.

"Ahhhh…"

The warmth spread across his sore feet and the boy sighed with relief. Few minutes later the Captain appeared at the door.

"Oh you're back, lad. Dinner is almost ready."

Tintin groaned.

"Give me a minute. My feet are killing him."

Haddock chuckled.

"Too much walking, hu?"

"You can bet."

The Captain stepped in the room and sat next his friend. Little and delicate for a man, with perfectly clean and cut nails, fine blue veins visible through the pale skin, Tintin's feet were secretly Haddock's object of adoration. Being a very neat young man, Tintin always took good care of them.

The redhead grabbed a fluffy towel and began wiping each foot carefully. His friend watched in fascination as Tintin passed the fabric so meticulously between each toe, round and delicate. If only he could touch them, he bet they were soft… Suddenly an idea came to his head and he went to the bathroom.

When he came back to the room Tintin was lying in bed and had his socks on.

"Better?"

"Not so much. My feet still hurt."

"Oh? Well, I have the solution for that."

Without waiting for a response, the older man sat on the bed next to Tintin and put his feet over his lap.

"Let me give you a massage. It's relaxing and eases the pain."

"What? But Captain…"

"Relax lad. I'm used to it."

The Captain pulled Tintin's socks off. He took the bottle of lavender oil he brought from the bathroom and poured some in his hands. The pleasant smell filled the room.

"Hum…this is really nice, Captain."

Haddock wrapped his hands around one delicate foot. The lad felt the warmth of those large hands spread over the sore flesh and retained a sigh. He couldn't help but notice how calloused and rough Haddock's hands were, due to almost a life at sea. They were experienced and gave him a sensation of security. Now they were working their magic over his foot, spreading the oil and rubbing and squeezing softly on his heel and sole.

The Captain thought he was dreaming. Blistering Barnacles, he had between his hands one of Tintin's feet! The soft skin seemed silk contrasting to his rude hands. The round toes were perfect in his eyes, he felt like kissing them one by one. Haddock refrained himself and began to massaging them instead, with little circular motions and between them.

Tintin couldn't suppress a groan. He never knew his feet are so sensitive to the touch, especially in the toes. The Captain hadn't lied; he surely was very clever with his hands.  
Those magic hands pressed on his sole again.

"Hmmm…"

He closed his eyes and let himself go in the sensation. It was pure bliss; he never had felt a pleasure like this in his life. He turned his head in the pillow and let out an almost involuntary moan from deep in his throat.  
The experienced hands stopped abruptly.  
Tintin opened his eyes and looked at the Captain.  
The older man met his eyes, his hands wrapped around his foot.

"Why did you stop, Captain? It was feeling so good…"

Haddock blinked.

"No need to tell me. I can see it by myself."

"So, what are you waiting?"

"…"

The rubbing and squeezing continued for some minutes accompanied by Tintin's soft moans. It was making the Captain distract himself from his work. As if there wasn´t enough touching and rubbing his favorite ginger's foot, he still had to heard him groan and watching his delighted face. Worst…  
He was feeling his pants becoming tight.

He looked at Tintin.

Thundering Typhoons!  
The young man had his head thrown back in the pillow. The freckled cheeks were flushed, the lips-these juicy lips-were parted, moaning softly and a line of sweat glistened on his forehead. He seemed to have forgotten where he was. His hand was under the shirt, exposing the pale skin. He could see the movement under the fabric, like…

…he was rubbing a nipple.

The Captain's amazed eyes caught another thing.

A bulge in Tintin's pants.

Blistering barnacles! The boy was having an erection because of him?

Haddock's own erection throbbed painfully in his pants. Here he was, massaging his love's foot and giving him sexual pleasure without any intention.

An idea came to his mind.

The Captain rubbed his nose to Tintin's foot. He breathed in the lavender oil and caressed with his lips those lovely toes. Tintin rose his head a little.

"Hum…Captain?"

Haddock didn't say a word. He began to kiss each toe slowly. Having Tintin's toes so close to his lips was an unbearable pleasure. He took the big toe in his mouth and began to suck, his teeth grazing it lightly

Tintin couldn't believe what the Captain was doing. He was offering him wonderful sensations, even better than those he had experimented moments ago. His most ardent dreams concerning Haddock became true. The boy buried his head in the pillow again and massaged his bulge through his pants.

"Hung…don't stop please…"

The Captain looked at him and smiled mischievously.

"I have no intention to do, lad."

His toes were sucked gently one by one, and the Captain now was concentrated in his sole, which kissed from heel to toes. Tintin knew at his point he needed release.  
It came when Haddock rub his foot on his cheek; the sensation of rough beard against the sensitive skin was too much delectable. Tintin's toes curled involuntary and he groaned loudly, shutting his eyes. He felt a kiss being planted in a toe and his foot being released. When he opened his eyes the Captain was over him, the older man's face so close to his and he blushed.

"It seems someone likes to have his feet rubbed and kissed. But now you need to be kissed elsewhere."

Haddock's lips touched Tintin's in a kiss. The young boy felt the taste of lavender oil burn his lips but he didn't care. The Captain was kissing him and it was what all matters. They pulled apart and Tintin pretended to pout.

"You still have to massage the other foot, you know."


End file.
